The betrayal
by Artemis-Silver huntress
Summary: When Percy finds his parents dead and returns to camp to find a new brother, him and the gang ,minus traitor annabet, head off to travel and hit the magic hotspots as he tries to understand the betrayal of his girlfriend and dad.
1. Why do bad things happen to ADHD heroes?

The class watched as the boy walked in to the classroom" Hi I was told by Mr. Bryons to come down here. I'm new." he muttered. The teacher smiled and sent him to fins his seat. He walked tot eh back shoulders hunched and head down his messy black hair covering his face. The teacher ignored the snickers at the new boy and continued with her lesson.

The next day was hell for the boy. His classmates joked and snickered muttering and calling him an orphan and unwanted, sticking out their legs when he went by causing him to trip he didn't know how they had found out but all he could think was what had happened.

Last summer he had come home to find his parents dead. Well It was his mum and step dad who was cool and let him borrow his car. He had been away to Greece with his friends helping in every way he could and when he got home well... He hadn't been able to face returning to camp so he had ran not wanting to be found. They found him a week later with Nico a younger boy who he had befriended when he was younger. They had been looking of the hunters to visit another friend but had accidentally walked into a cop who had questioned them and now here he was stuck in a crappy hell-hole of a boarding school with a social worker that didn't understand that it was all his fault If he had just warned them or stayed and protected them none of this would have happened.

The other children in the school didn't understand and he ignored their taunts and jokes because he didn't care he deserved it. On the positive side Nico was in a different year but they still shared a dorm room so he could rely on a nights sleep. He was walking down the hall when he saw Nico as non-reactive as ever standing there taking a beating from two older kids. They had become closer friends as they both had no parents and neither wanted to return to camp. Seeing Nico being hurt let loose something in Percy. He grabbed the older kids and swung the leader into the edge of the lockers breaking his nose and he swung a low punch to the gut at the other kid before kneeing him in the kidneys and watching him collapse onto the ground "Nobody touches my brother."he hissed helping Nico walk away.

The year past quickly and they left the school before their social worker could catch them they ran into the centre of the city and Nico handed Percy a golden drachma while Percy muttered the summons for the Gray sisters. The taxi arrived as the coin disappeared sinking into the pavement."Half blood hill "muttered Percy before sliding in beside Nico.

Once these taxi rides had been scary or exciting but not now now everything was pain. Pain that they were gone and he wasn't pain that hades wouldn't let him see them under the instruction of Olympus and pain that nobody but Nico understood. The car ride was fast and in no time they arrived at camp half-blood. They walked in together already wearing the orange tee shirts and leather beaded necklaces.

They walked to the dining pavilion hoping to still catch dinner when they walked in Annabeth was sitting at the Poseidon table which was odd and Poseidon was standing beside Chiron. Instead of waking towards the table they stayed in the shadows and listen curious."My youngest son has now arrived at camp half-blood and this is a blessing as he is a brilliant hero and my favourite son. On the way here he met Annabeth and together they fought the Minotaur." Shocked Percy stumbled backwards stepping on Nico's toe who gasped in pan alerting the camp to their presence.

Percy gave them a pained look and the cheering stopped Annabeth stood up "Percy its not what it looks like me and Theo." she broke off ashamed aware that Percy could see her holding is hand and the closeness of their bodies."

Percy's POV:

I shrugged it off pretending not to care "Its all right just tell me next time okay." I walked over to the table and smiled, holding my hand out" Theo right?"He grabbed it surprised at my seemingly relaxed attitude" Yeah. Theo" he muttered "Good to meet you bro. Have you met Tyson? Our other brother" He shook his head and I turned away gesturing for Nico to come over. Nico's dark clothes and scary demeanour frightened the kid who was sixteen to my nineteen and though the same age as Nico shorter pudgier and didn't have the same kind ow power radiating off him like most powerful demi gods.

I grinned enjoying his discomfort and wandered over to my dad, Dionysus and Chiron. Chiron looked apologetic and mouthed" I don't understand what he said..." Dionysus looked interested and my dad smiled unaware that I had heard everything."Percy. Hows things. Have you met your brother he didn't attract many monsters and no satyr ever found him."he smiled cheerfully "yeah yeah anyway hows Tyson he her?"This time chiron spoke" he is in your cabin" I smile gratefully and headed to my cabin. Pausing to say hello to some of my other friends; Frank, Reyna, Piper Jason Leo, The Stolls and a few others. Before running to the cabin.

I opened the door to an ecstatic Tyson who embraced me" BROTHER!" he grinned before frowning at the other used bed."Have you met other brother Theo he is mean to Cyclops and Briars."I realised it" Wait Briars was here the hundred handed one?" Tyson smiled sadly "yes but Theo was mean and Briars left I waited for you we can go now with Nico" I smiled happy that Tyson agreed "Yeah we can go."Tyson frowned again "and nice annabeth is not nice no." he looked upset and confused.

I explained that we would stay for a week so I could talk to Chiron about getting a permanent place at camp as my parents were dead and then we could travel."Maybe visit uncle hades or Olympus. Hit all the magical hotspots yeah." Tyson looked delighted and helped me unpack. We discussed everything we had gotten up to when I got to my parents dying my voice broke."Is OK brother we are the same now."I had forgotten that Tyson didn't know his mother."'K buddy" I looked sad and then shook it off "come on lets join a team for capture the flag."It was Friday so the whole camp was playing capture the flag. We joined with the hades, Hermes, Zeus, Aphrodite and Bellona cabin.

The plan was simple Hermes, Zeus, Aphrodite distract Bellona, Hephaestus, Hades and Poseidon get the flag .We never planned anything elaborate against Annabeth knowing it would fall apart and this way we would all do different things so they wouldn't pick up on our plans and win. Ignoring Theo, Tyson Nico Reyna Hazel and I snook forward to the other camp Theo tried to follow but he was making a lot of noise we all shared a look and simultaneously shout him with our powers. I sent a small earthquake causing him to stumble, Hazel and frank caught him in shadows and Reyna and Leo hit him over the head. Leo with a hammer and Reyna with the but of her spear.

His body crumpled and we left him there and continued at the enemy flag it was being defended by Malcolm and a son of Dionysus .I told everyone to stay put as I believed this was a trap layed out by Annabeth to capture one of us. "Stay here and when I am captured slip in in disguise Leo anything in there for invisibility." He searched in hi tool belt and came up with a small vial. "I hope" smiling I gave him he thumbs up sign and wand red into the clearing sword raised .I easily defeated the guards and went to take the flag when Clarisse grabbed me spun me and held me in position. Annabeth walked in front of me her back to the flag and Clarisse was to concentrated on holding my arm in place she didn't notice that as Annabeth gave her victory speech Leo walked out invisible picked up the flag and ran back to our camp with the others. I coughed."Annabeth um..."I pointed and she swung around to the flag noticing only then its absence she screamed in frustration and while her concentration was gone I nailed Clarisse and escaped catching up with the others who were celebrating out victory there was high fives all round before we headed back to our cabins or the night.

The next week was a blur of packing and readying ourselves for the travelling. I organised a place at camp for the year before inviting the others to come. By the end of the week we had a large group. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Grover, Leo, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Tyson, and the Stolls along with myself

We met at the top of the hill and left.


	2. Percy polite!,doggy couples,holidays

It was night when we stood on the top of half-blood hill. We had already made plans and knew our first destination: The Underworld. Now I know what you are thinking. Why the underworld? The brochure said it was dark damp underground and full of ghosts and monsters. Well we all had are reasons for visiting the underworld, seeing friends and family, but the main reason was I wanted to see my uncle Hades. For two reasons. One because I was once told by Lady Hestia that the reason for war and anger was being left alone, ignored forgotten, uncle Hades was the mascot for unwanted and ignored so I wanted to visit to show him that not all demi-gods ad gods are like that. The second reason was because after feeling betrayed by one of my closest friends and losing my family I knew he was one of the few people who would understand and help. Even if he has tried to imprison me in his palace for fifty years. Phff whatever.

We headed for L.A yeah that's one of the entrances to the underworld. Don't ask. The thirteen of us piled into the bus we has "borrowed"(Thanks piper) and Nico and Hazel worked together to shadow travel us there taking power naps between jumps while Reyna as the eldest (20) drove. It was much quicker than driving and were in L.A in no time we abandoned the bus ad entered the underworld.

When I first came to the underworld I was twelve and I was trying to rescue my mum and stop a civil war by getting back Zeus' master bolt. I had been with Grover and Annabeth. Thinking about her now makes me want to retch. I had been terrified but now I had been to the underworld so many times it was a walk in the park. Granted a very dark and scary park but well you get the idea.

As we entered I whistled for Mrs. O'Leary, my hell hound,(Long story) knowing she wouldn't want to miss a chance to see her boyfriend Cerberus. They had started officially dating back after the giant war it was weird I mean every time we had come down here before I knew she liked Cerberus but the idea of her dating is confusing. Anyway before I get too off topic She appeared and with her help an exhausted Nico and Hazel shadow travelled us all to the gates of Hades palace. We didn't have to wait in line because we were with the Prince of the dead and the well I dunno princess I guess they always called her my lady but it never came up before.

Skipping the queue we walked towards the palace and the furies opened the door" Ms. Dodds" I nodded hiding a smile as Alectro glowered and her sisters hissed. We ignored them and walked straight to the throne room. "Persephone" I smiled politely going for the polite way last time I had been on the offensive and well I had been imprisoned attacked and ended up dipped in the Styx which Nico is trying to convince me to do again. "Beautiful as ever and Aunt Demeter wow stunning I was eating a bowl of cornflakes yesterday and I just had to sacrifice them I hope you got some." I bowed and as I came up I saw the goddess' smiling and my friends staring at me.

I shrugged. "So lord Hades" I spoke as his children were asleep near my feet. "It's great to see you the queues have really gone down I suppose Daedalus is working well huh." I winked and gods be praised it worked he smiled bemused at my."Nephew, thank you for the …." he searched for a word" compliments what is it may I ask that you are here for?" I grinned "Uncle we were wondering if you would grant us permission to stay in your palace for a week or so as we came to visit you and see your kingdom."He nodded his consent "You." he gestured to a skeleton "show these heroes to a room. Perseus, Heroes dinner is at nine O 'clock." as we walked out I heard a call " don't be late" Lady Demeter and her daughter chorused.


	3. save them again?

Percy stared at his laptop searching for signs of life, he knew he should have paid fro the Hermes deluxe model working in all three kingdoms but he hadnt the drachmas so he was stuck with a crappy second hand original model. "dammit no wifi in the underworld unless..."he mused "Leo help please "Leo looked up from his metal ...thing? and grinned "wifi?here"he tossed over a bronze memory key shaped box with a delta on it."worked on it from plans on Daedalus laptop you know before..." he faded off but grinned and turned back to his whatever percy couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was messing with.

Plugging the key into his laptop he watched as the loading sign flashed up he grinned before logging into H-Page a social network built by hephaestus and sold by Hermes. Almost instantaneously a message box appeared which was weird he clicked in to find it was from his new brother an ass he thought to himself as he read the message. _ ** ' Hi here i wanted to message you but im in your cabin with that iis always your cabin not theos or poseidons but yours not een cabin 3 but percys know when theo first came to camp i told him i would bring him to hermes cabin but then he was claimed and it was..Ill bring you to percys was funny he thought that you were a god,his is never as good s you at sword fighting nor as much of a heroe in fact hes no way as good as you he isn't close to big tyhree material or the seen gods i dont know what is see in him i guess thats just it hes knew hes a mystery and hes not as good as me but hell neer admit it in fact he is proud and snobbish not loyal and brae he screams when he sees spiders like me not you my prince charming ready to remoe said gods im getting off track.I just want to talk to you best friend to best friend asi watch theo sleep i realise i may have hurt you so im her to say sorry,and come back i forgot Chiron says eh need to speak with you so when you week is up in the underworldyou got to come back sorry bout that but we need a hero im afraid your holiday is being cut need the heroes of olympus,the savoiours of oloympous,the seven,the chilkdren of the big three and we definitly need al of you we are in trouble according to chiron adn it is annoyign to admit but we need you all of you."**_** Annabeth has logged off.**

He stared at the message for a while thinkign too cabin?,best friends?one week? it was supposed too be a month but if chiron need hime he would a heated discussion with the mothers who were so protectie of hm they didnt want him to go eventually got them to would return help out go back for the rest of the month svae their sorry buts and resume their holiday/


End file.
